The purpose of this study is to determine the concentration of lactic acid in breast milk following exercise to evaluate if there is a correlation between exercise type, duration and intensity, and the mother's observation of difficulty breastfeeding. The hypotheses being tested is that exercise does not affect the infant's response to breast milk under most exercise situations.